Clover
by moonfish279
Summary: Nach einer überstürzten Abreise aus Ägypten muss Sienna in London wieder neu anfangen – und zwar im Zaubereiministerium. Doch auch neue Freunde können ihr schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihrem zurückgelassenen Freund Aidan nicht vertreiben. Und dann entpuppt sich der eigene Chef auch noch als frühere Bettbekanntschaft, der einen einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen will...OC/SB, L/J.
1. Prolog

Hallo :)  
Willkommen an alle, die ihren Weg hierher gefunden haben!  
Nach Jahren, die diese Geschichte nun auf meiner Festplatte verbracht hat und nach vielen Überarbeitungen meinerseits, hab ich es nun endlich geschafft, sie hier zu veröffentlichen..worüber ich sehr froh bin ;)

Was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen?  
Einige Charaktere und Orte habe ich mir von J.K. Rowling geliehen, einige habe ich kreiert.  
Mit der eigentlich Story - die dann abwechselnd aus Siennas (der eigentlichen Hauptperson), Lilys und Sirius' erzählt wird - gehts erst nächstes Mal richtig los, das hier ist erst mal ein kurzer Einstieg ;)  
Noch eine kleine Info: Die Rumtreiber spielen hier zwar eine große Rolle, die Story spielt aber nicht in Hogwarts und ich werde mich in Sachen Voldemort auch nicht an die Bücher halten.

Dann wünsche ich nun viel Spaß beim Lesen & freue mich natürlich über Lob oder Kritik per Review!

Clover

_Das Glück hilft nur denen,  
die sich selbst helfen.  
_

**Prolog/Sie**

Jeffrey Chambers ließ erschöpft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls fallen, nahm sich dann jedoch ein Handtuch, das für solche Situationen immer griffbereit auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und wischte sich damit den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Danach befeuchtete er ebendieses Handtuch mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und legte es sich in den Nacken.

Trotz der kühlen Luft des Ventilators, die gut einen halben Meter entfernt von seinem Schreibtisch herüber wehte, plagten ihn abermals heftige Kopfschmerzen.

Es war wieder einer dieser unerträglich heißen Tage, die er hier in Ägypten, in einem Lager etwas außerhalb von Gizeh mit Arbeit verbrachte. Natürlich war er nicht zum Vergnügen hier - wäre dies der Fall würde man Jeff jetzt an einem Pool, in einem schicken Hotel und mit einem kühlen Drink in der Hand vorfinden - und nicht mitten im Nirgendwo, in einem magischen Zelt, das als Büro diente und mit einem winzigen Ventilator, der es nicht schaffte, die heiße Luft des Landes auch nur kurzzeitig zu vertreiben.

Natürlich könnte er sich als Zauberer einige dieser Unannehmlichkeiten leicht ersparen, jedoch predigte er seinen Mitarbeitern regelmäßig, ihre Zauberkräfte nicht für ihre Faulheit zu missbrauchen und so hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt – das hieß, Jeff hatte es so angeordnet – unnötige Magie zu vermeiden.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gab es unter seinen Mitarbeitern, einem achtköpfigen Fluchbrecherteam, deren verantwortlicher Leiter er war, wenige einzelne, die diese Regel schlicht und einfach als unnötig betrachteten, weswegen es öfter mal zu kleineren Konflikten kam, die jedoch meistens schnell eine Lösung fanden.

Solche Konflikte waren also im Grunde nicht weiter schlimm oder von großer Bedeutung, wenn sie nur nicht manchmal in größere Katastrophen ausarten würden. Augenblicklich presste er grimmig die ausgetrockneten Lippen zusammen, als ihm ein bestimmtes Bild vor Augen erschien.

Eine solche Katastrophe war nämlich erst letztens, genauer gesagt vor fünf Tagen, eingetreten.

Jeff hatte eine Gruppe von fünf Leuten zur Cheops-Pyramide geschickt, da sie von einer versteckten Kammer erfahren hatten, die eventuell etwas Wertvolles in sich verbarg.

Leider war der Eingang mit vielen alten Flüchen gesichert gewesen, weswegen er nur die Besten seines Teams mit auf die Tour geschickt hatte, unter anderem auch _sie._

Vielleicht war das sein Fehler gewesen, denn _sie _war leider eine derjenigen Personen, die es oftmals nicht für nötig hielten, sich an Jeffs Regeln zu halten.

Zunächst war alles gut gegangen. Die Gruppe hatte es geschafft, einen Teil der Flüche zu bannen, doch es hatten noch einige knifflige vor ihnen gelegen. Jeff hatte per Funkgerät angeordnet, die Arbeit für den Tag zu beenden und am darauffolgenden Morgen mit einer größeren Truppe erneut aufzubrechen.

Die meisten war einverstanden gewesen, doch _sie – _stur wie sie war – war mal wieder anderer Meinung gewesen und hatte offensichtlich gedacht, ein weiterer Tag würde nicht nötig sein. Sie hatte unbedingt das Geheimnis dieser Kammer lüften wollen, da es den Anschein erweckt hatte, etwas ganz Besonderes darin zu erwarten zu können.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Ein weiterer Versuch, den Eingang zu öffnen und eine dadurch ausgelöste Kette von Flüchen.

Die anderen Teammitglieder, die sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatten, hatten keine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen oder Abwehren gehabt und wer es doch gekonnt hätte, war einfach zu überrascht gewesen um schnell handeln zu können.

Die Sache ging einigermaßen glimpflich aus, Harold Johnson, einer der Jüngsten im Team, verlor unglücklicherweise ein Ohr, die meisten kamen jedoch mit einigen Schrammen und dem Schrecken davon und _sie_... sie bekam einen Fluch aus der Nähe ab, der ihr Handgelenk traf und ihren Zauberstab zudem in Einzelteile zerbersten ließ.

So was nannte man dann wohl die gerechte Strafe.

Aus diesem Grund grübelte Jeff jetzt schon mehrere Stunden, um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, was mit _ihr _geschehen sollte.

Normalerweise wäre die Sache klar, so klar wie der blaue Himmel in Ägypten. Für solch einen Regelverstoß und Verhalten gegenüber ihm, dem Chef, müsste er sie sofort aus seinem Team schmeißen und sie zurück nach England schicken und es gab auch eigentlich nichts, was er mehr wollte.

Und doch stand ihm ein kleines Problem im Weg – _sie _war unglücklicherweise die langjährige Beziehung seines einzigen Sohnes Aidan, der auch seinem Team angehörte.

Und wenn er Aidans Worte ernst nehmen konnte, hatte dieser die Absicht seiner Freundin in nächster Zeit einen Antrag zu machen.

Eine komplizierte Situation.

Wenn er sie nun nach London schicken würde, wäre sein Sohn alles andere als begeistert und würde ihm zudem noch vorwerfen, seine Zukünftige nicht als Familienmitglied akzeptieren zu wollen, was – wenn er ehrlich war – sogar der Wahrheit entsprach.

Nach Jeffs persönlicher Meinung passten die Beiden nicht wirklich zueinander, er sah keine Zukunft für ihre Beziehung. _Sie _war rebellisch, launisch, sehr eigen, nicht bereit, sich an Regeln zu halten und hing zudem noch sehr an ihrer Freiheit.

Aidan hingegen war ein ruhiger Mensch, der nachdachte, bevor er handelte, der immer gut gelaunt war und seine Sicherheit in der festen Beziehung fand – ihr genaues Gegenteil und auch der Grund, warum eine Hochzeit niemals funktionieren würde.

In diesem Moment traf Jeff Chambers seine Entscheidung.

Er rief nach Beth, die, wie er annahm draußen im Schatten saß und faulenzte. Er kannte seine Gruppe und Bethany Cooper gehörte definitiv nicht zu denen, die sich in Arbeit stürzten.

Dennoch war sie eine perfekt ausgebildete Fluchbrecherin und außerdem noch die Tochter eines ziemlich hochrangigen Mitglieds des Ministeriums, was es schwierig machen würde sie los zu werden – obwohl er das ja eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Dieser Wunsch galt einer anderen Person.

Im nächsten Moment erschienen auch schon Beths hellblonde Haare in der Tür. Durch die strahlende Sonne, die nun von außen in sein Büro fiel, wirkten sie noch heller und Jeff musste blinzeln, um seine Augen daran zu gewöhnen. Ihre Miene war fragend und neugierig, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Was gibt's Jeff?"

Seine Antwort war weder freundlich noch als Bitte formuliert, er wollte das Ganze einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen, um ein Problem weniger zu haben.

„Schick mir die kleine Miss O'Connell hierher." Miss O'Connell, so nannte er _sie_ immer, weil er wusste, dass sie es nicht besonders mochte. Außerdem half es ihm zurzeit dabei, sich im Gedächtnis zu behalten, dass sie noch nicht _Mrs. Sienna Chambers_ hieß. Und er betete zu Merlin, dass es weiterhin bei dem Namen Sienna O'Connell bleiben würde.

Bethany unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken mit ihrer Antwort.

„Keine Ahnung wo die ist."

Scheinbar hatte sie Besseres zu tun, als ihre Kollegin zu suchen, für Jeff durchaus verständlich, Sienna zog sich immer gern an die ungewöhnlichsten Orte zurück, wenn sie nicht gestört werden wollte und es konnte Stunden dauern, sie zu finden, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie genau das jetzt nicht wollte.

Aber er hatte andererseits auch keine Stunden Zeit, um zu warten, bis sie sich irgendwann bequemte aufzutauchen, deshalb schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und bellte die zierliche blonde Frau vor ihm an.

„Dann such sie gefälligst, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür!"

Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hob leicht abwehrend die Arme. Dann verschwand sie mit einem leisen „Bin schon weg" aus seinem Büro.

Jeff atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte, die jetzt, da er sich nicht mehr mit seinem Entscheidungsproblem herumschlagen musste, wieder fortgesetzt werden konnte.

Leise vor sich hin pfeifend lehnte er sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück. Er war zufrieden und fühlte sich um einiges befreiter.


	2. 1 Ziellosigkeit

So, hier gibts das erste Kapitel aus Siennas Sicht - Ich hoffe ihr gebt ihr eine Chance! Und teilt mir, wenn ihr möchtet, mit, was ihr von ihr & vom Kapitel haltet :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1 – Ziellosigkeit**

_Wer das Ziel kennt,  
kann entscheiden.  
Wer entscheidet, findet Ruhe.  
Wer Ruhe findet, ist sicher.  
Wer sicher ist, kann überlegen.  
Wer überlegt, kann verbessern._

Konfuzius (552 – 479 v. Chr.), chinesischer Philosoph

_- Sienna -_

Die heiße Sonne Ägyptens stand hoch über mir am blauen Himmel und wurde wie so oft durch keinerlei Wolken getrübt, wodurch schon seit Stunden eine unerträgliche Hitze herrschte. Die Bewohner Ägyptens, die sich zu dieser Tageszeit draußen auf dem freien Feld aufhielten und dort ihre Arbeit verrichteten, beneidete ich heute wirklich nicht.  
Und da es hier nur so von freien Feldern wimmelte, gab es auch reichlich arbeitende Menschen, und nicht zu vergessen, _reichlich Sonne.  
_Glücklicherweise brauchte ich mich an diesem Mittag nicht von dem Wetter oder sonstigen Dingen stören lassen, denn ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem harten, staubbedeckten, jedoch auch kühlen Boden unter einem riesigen Gingkobaum mit tief grünen Blättern, der genug Schatten spendete, um es den ganzen Tag draußen auszuhalten.

Ich strecke leise seufzend meinen Rücken durch und verzog sofort das Gesicht, als meine Rückenwirbel laut knacksten, einer nach dem anderen. Ein Gemisch aus festgetretenem Sand und Lehmboden war eben nicht die bequemste Fläche, um einen ganzen Tag auf ihr zu verbringen. Ich versuchte, mich in eine etwas angenehmere Position zu bringen und schlug die Augen auf, als sich mein Körper wieder etwas entspannte. Durch die dichten Äste und Blätter stahlen sich einige Sonnenstrahlen und blendeten mich. Ich blinzelte und schloss meine Augen schnell wieder.

Im Grunde war es ziemlich lächerlich, dass ich nun schon den sechsten Tag in Folge damit verbrachte gelangweilt auf dem trockenen Boden unter diesem Baum im Schatten zu liegen und mich dann darüber zu beklagen. Warum es lächerlich war? Weil ich eine Hexe war und Zauberkräfte hatte. Und unter normalen Umständen könnte ich die Vorteile der Magie nutzen und die Tage mit sinnvolleren Dingen verbringen als darüber zu grübeln, was ich hier eigentlich tat, beziehungsweise warum und wie lange noch. Und darüber, was die Folgen waren, die dieses Nichtstun mit sich bringen würden, beispielsweise ein grauenvoller Tod durch Langeweile, welchen ich jedoch dem Tod durch Hitzeschlag vorzog und mir deshalb schon vor langer Zeit diesen Baum überhaupt gezaubert hatte, zwar ohne Erlaubnis, jedoch mit Zauberstab. Ich könnte jedenfalls so vieles tun, wäre es mir nicht strengstens untersagt worden und zwar vom Boss persönlich.

Mein Boss war Jeff Chambers (eigentlich Jeffrey, aber alle hier nannten ihn Jeff) und er war der Leiter von acht Fluchbrechern, zu denen ich mich ebenfalls zählte.  
Seit zwei Jahren reisten wir durch ganz Ägypten, um verborgene Schätze der alten Zauberer für Gringotts zu finden und seit drei Wochen waren wir nun hier in der Nähe von Gizeh unterwegs, um die Pyramiden zu erforschen und im besten Falle etwas Wertvolles zu finden.  
Ich mochte zwar meinen Job und hatte kein Problem damit, längere Zeit außerhalb der Zivilisation zu verbringen, auf ein paar Annehmlichkeiten hätte ich jedoch lieber nicht verzichten müssen. Da Jeff aber der Meinung war wir alle sollten auf größere Magie verzichten, _um nicht unserer Bequemlichkeit zu unterliegen_, wie er sich immer so schön ausdrückte, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Wenn ich meine jetzige Situation betrachtete, kam mir in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht damit haben könnte, doch kaum kam mir dieser Gedanke, da hatte ich meine Meinung schon geändert und schnaubte einmal laut auf. Das war absoluter Blödsinn, was ich da dachte.  
Bis vor einer Woche hatte ich solche Probleme wie Langeweile und Einsamkeit nämlich auch mit viel Zauberei nicht gehabt.  
Da war ich noch mit den Anderen auf langen Touren von früh morgens bis spät abends unterwegs und Langeweile war das letzte, was hätte aufkommen können.  
Aber bis vor einer Woche hatte ich ja auch noch genug Arbeit, kein fluchgeschädigtes Handgelenk und einen funktionierenden Zauberstab.

Der Grund, warum ich das jetzt alles nicht mehr hatte, ließ sich zum Teil auf eine üble Laune vom Boss zurückzuführen, lag aber wohl auch an einem Vorfall, der sich vor zwei Tagen bei einem unserer Ausflüge ereignet hatte und an dem ich unglücklicherweise nicht ganz unschuldig war - auch wenn es ziemlich schwer war, mir diese Tatsache einzugestehen. Selbsterkenntnis war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen.

Jedenfalls hatten ein paar meiner Kollegen vor ein paar Tagen eine ominöse Kammer in einer der Cheops-Pyramiden entdeckt, deren Öffnung sich aber laut Jeff als zu schwierig für eine kleine Gruppe gestaltete. Aus diesem Grund hatte er eine größere Truppe, der auch ich angehört hatte, damit beauftragt, sich so weit wie möglich durch den Eingang zu kämpfen.  
Dieser erwies sich als wirklich knifflig, doch wir schafften es, einige der Flüche zu bannen.  
Dann rief der Boss an und forderte uns auf, am nächsten Tag mit weiteren Leuten und besserer Vorbereitung weiterzumachen, da er es zu gefährlich fand, es zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt weiter zu versuchen. Genau dieser Meinung war ich nicht gewesen. Im Grunde war ich zwar nie Jeffs Meinung, aber das war eine andere Angelegenheit.

Ich fand jedenfalls, dass es ziemliche Zeitverschwendung wäre, zwei Tage für so etwas aufzuwenden und sagte den Anderen, dass wir es bestimmt auch so schaffen könnten.  
Die jedoch waren nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, sich dem Boss zu widersetzen, was ja im Allgemeinen durchaus verständlich ist, aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich mich deshalb einfach der Mehrheit beugen würde. Nun ja, meine Stärken lagen eben woanders.  
Zugegeben, vielleicht wäre es in diesem Fall von Vorteil gewesen, mal ausnahmsweise den Anweisungen zu folgen, anstatt so uneinsichtig und besserwisserisch zu sein, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte ich jetzt wohl verpasst.

Im Versuch, meine Sturheit durchzusetzen, hatte ich also einen weiteren Versuch auf eigene Faust gestartet, der unglücklicherweise (im Nachhinein war es doch ziemlich vorhersehbar) nach hinten los ging und eine Reihe von ziemlich heftigen Flüchen auslöste. Eigentlich flogen sie mehr quer durch den Raum, als in einer Reihe und zwar nach vorne, in unsere Richtig. Was auch sonst.

Die Folgen waren mehr oder weniger schlimm. Jeder hatte ein paar Schrammen, einer verlor sein Ohr (Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es mir ziemlich schwer fiel, mir die Namen von unwichtigen Personen zu merken? Besser gesagt, ich konnte es schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Wobei man wiederum einwenden könnte, dass ich es wohl nie richtig intensiv versucht hatte) Ich jedenfalls bekam einen fiesen Fluch ab, der mein Handgelenk erwischte, den Knochen darin anbrach, eine ziemlich schlimme und eklige schwarze Wunde hinterließ und zudem verhinderte, dass es heilte und auch, dass es jemand anderes heilen konnte. Als wäre das nicht verheerend genug, traf ein weiterer Fluch meinen Zauberstab, der nun natürlich – man kann es sich schon denken – auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.

Das alleine wäre schon ziemlich schlimm, aber kein Weltuntergang gewesen. Doch es wäre nicht mein Leben, wenn es nicht noch ein kleines bisschen schlimmer werden würde, denn es war doch so: In den meisten Fällen war ich eher mit Pech als mit Glück gesegnet. Durch diesen Umstand hatte ich schon als Kind gelernt, nicht auf Glück oder Zufälle zu vertrauen, sondern lieber alles selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Wie dem auch sei, Jeff war jedenfalls nicht sehr begeistert von meiner Aktion gewesen, um nicht zu sagen er war verdammt wütend gewesen – und war es immer noch.  
Er hatte mich sofort aus diesem Team geschmissen und mich von allen anderen Aktivitäten ausgeschlossen. Und natürlich war es mir auch nicht gestattet, mir einen Zauberstab zu borgen, das hätte ja meine Strafe gemildert – wäre ja nicht auszudenken gewesen.  
Keiner außer mir nahm ihm seine Laune und Reaktion übel, sondern die meisten stimmten ihm stillschweigend, jedoch unübersehbar zu, schließlich mussten sie alle nun viel mehr arbeiten, um die fehlenden Leute (mich eingeschlossen) zu ersetzen.  
Ich war mir noch nicht ganz sicher ob dieses Zauberstabverbot, oder die quälende Langeweile schlimmer für mich waren, wobei dieser Zwiespalt höchstwahrscheinlich von der Tatsache rührte, dass ich die Langeweile mit einem Zauberstab hätte verhindern können. Und das kotzte mich – salopp gesagt – ziemlich an.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf fuhr ich mir mit den Fingern der rechten Hand (Die Linke war zur Zeit ja nicht zu gebrauchen) durch die langen Haare, die ich wie immer nach dem Duschen ungekämmt trocknen gelassen hatte, weshalb sie nun in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und voller Knoten waren, die meine Finger nicht an sich vorbeiließen.  
Mein Blick fiel auf meinen linken Fußknöchel, um den sich eine dünne Kette schmiegte. Sie war golden und bestand aus ineinander geflochtenen Strängen, an deren Ende ein kleines grünes Kleeblatt baumelte. Es war, wie das Tattoo auf meinem rechten Schulterblatt, welches ebenfalls ein Kleeblatt darstellte, jedoch einen auslaufenden Stiel nach unten hatte, eine Erinnerung an meine Heimat Irland.

Beides erinnerte mich aber auch gleichzeitig an Aidan, den ich in Irland kennengelernt hatte und mit dem ich nun schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen war. Er hatte mir zu meinem letzten Geburtstag die Fußkette geschenkt und ich wünschte mir gerade, er käme her, um mich von der Langeweile abzulenken. Obwohl er ebenfalls Fluchbrecher hier in Ägypten war und es nicht unmöglich für ihn wäre, jetzt zu mir zu kommen, wusste ich doch, dass ich, zumindest heute, vergeblich warten würde, denn Jeff hatte ihm eine Menge Arbeit aufgehalst. Und ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass er es mit Absicht getan hatte.

Ich kniff wütend die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, mir meine Laune nicht durch die Gedanken an Jeff noch mehr zu vermiesen und dachte stattdessen daran, wie Aidan und ich uns vor Jahren begegnet waren.

Unsere allererste Begegnung hatten wir, wie schon erwähnt, in meinem Heimatland Irland, im Frühjahr 1980. Aidan war dort mit seinen Eltern für mehrere Wochen im Urlaub gewesen. Seine Mutter Charlotte war zwar Engländerin (Aidan hatte jedoch bis er volljährig war mit seiner Familie in Amerika gewohnt), konnte sich aber so sehr für Irland begeistern, dass sie jedes Jahr mindestens einmal mit ihrem Mann dorthin reiste und in diesem Jahr hatte sich Aidan dazu entschlossen, mit ihnen zu gehen.

Was mich anging, so hatte ich damals noch mit meinen Eltern dort gewohnt. Meine Mutter Erin war nämlich Irin und hatte meinen Vater Matthew, den sie in England kennen gelernt hatte, einige Jahre nach meiner Geburt überreden können, endgültig nach Irland zu ziehen und so kam es, dass ich meine komplette Kindheit dort verbracht hatte. Und ich konnte mir heute nichts schöneres mehr vorstellen.

Als ich Aidan traf, war ich 17 und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich in Zukunft tun wollte. Er war 19 und im zweiten Jahr seiner Fluchbrecherausbildung.  
Aidan wohnte mit seiner Familie in einem kleinen Ferienhäuschen in einem kleinen Zaubererdorf, welches auch in der Nähe unseres Hauses lag. So kam es dann also, dass wir uns am dritten Tag seines Urlaubs dort über den Weg liefen. Genauer gesagt war ich beim Einkaufen in ihn hinein gelaufen. Zugegeben, der erste Eindruck haute mich ein wenig um, denn Aidan sah mit seinen blonden Haaren, dem markanten Gesicht mit blauen Augen und seinem wunderschönen, charmanten Lächeln einfach nur verdammt gut aus (dazu kam noch, dass ich durch die Tatsache, dass meine Mutter mich daheim unterrichtet hatte bisher nie wirklich viel Kontakt zu Männern außerhalb meines Dorfes gehabt hatte) Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schlug ich also vor, ihm Irland zu zeigen, da ich ihn zudem auch noch sehr sympathisch fand, und er willigte ein.

Wir verbrachten also die Tage miteinander und machten Ausflüge zu den verschiedensten Orten, manchmal zu Fuß, manchmal mit Besen. Ich erzählte ihm viel von meinem Leben in Irland und er berichtete mir alles, was ich wissen wollte über seinen Beruf und ich war so fasziniert davon gewesen, dass ich mich später nach seiner Abreise auch dazu entschieden hatte, Fluchbrecherin zu werden.  
Es vergingen also ein paar wirklich schöne Wochen und wir kamen uns näher. Vielleicht hatte es schon dort gefunkt zwischen uns, allerdings glaubte ich nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wie sollte ich auch, hatte ich doch zu dieser Zeit noch nie wirklich jemanden außerhalb meiner Familie geliebt (Zwar war ich mit 14 mal mit einem Jungen aus meinem Dorf zusammen, als Liebe konnte man diese Jugendschwärmerei aber nicht bezeichnen). Ich blieb deshalb bei meiner Meinung, dass es zu dieser Zeit rein auf körperlicher Anziehungskraft basiert hatte, von meiner Seite aus jedenfalls. Aidan hatte mir jedoch einmal erzählt, er sei schon damals in mich verliebt gewesen und ich glaubte es ihm sofort, es passte zu seinem romantischen und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlichen Wesen, dass er sich auf einen Blick in eine Person verlieben konnte, die er kaum kannte.

Als sein Urlaub vorbei war, sahen wir uns längere Zeit nicht, doch wir hatten uns vorher versichert, uns gegenseitig Briefe zu schreiben und obwohl ich dem Ganzen damals skeptisch gegenüber stand (Ich glaubte nicht, dass aus diesem kurzen Urlaubsflirt mehr werden würde) kam einige Wochen später der erste Brief von ihm, und ich antwortete, so ging das über ein Jahr lang weiter.  
Aidan wohnte zu dieser Zeit alleine in Schottland und ich zog mit 19 Jahren alleine nach London, um dort schließlich meine Ausbildung zur Fluchbrecherin bei Gringotts zu beginnen.  
Doch wie es der Zufall wollte (An Schicksal glaubte ich nämlich ebenfalls nicht) traf ich Aidan am ersten Tag meiner Ausbildung wieder, als wir in dieselbe Ausbildungsgruppe gesteckt wurden, ich als Neuling und er im dritten Jahr.

Von nun an sahen wir uns beinahe jeden Tag und verbrachten auch außerhalb der Arbeit viel Zeit miteinander, gingen oft zusammen essen, liefen durch den Hyde Park oder durch die Winkelgasse und taten einfach alles, worauf wir Lust hatten. Er erzählte mir viel von seiner Zeit in einer Zaubererakademie in Kalifornien. Ich hörte diesen Geschichten immer gespannt zu, hatte ich so etwas doch noch nie erlebt. Da meine Mutter es vorgezogen hatte, mich selbst zu unterrichten, war ich schließlich lange Zeit gar nicht aus Irland raus gekommen.

Trotz dieser großartigen Zeit brauchte es einige Jahre bis ich bereit war, öffentlich eine Beziehung mit Aidan einzugehen. Er hatte mir einmal gebeichtet, dass es von Anfang an seine Hoffnung gewesen sei, so schnell wie möglich mit mir zusammen zu sein, doch ich war damals einfach noch zu jung gewesen, um mich fest an jemanden binden zu wollen.  
Das klang vielleicht übertrieben, doch meine neu gewonnene Freiheit durch meinen Umzug nach London und mein eigen verdientes Geld wollte ich mir so schnell nicht nehmen lassen.  
Nun ja, jeder wird mal erwachsen und so stellte ich im Laufe der Jahre fest, dass sich das Leben nicht immer nach eigenen Regeln leben ließ, sondern dass auch Andere zählten.  
Ich war also eine Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen und hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht bereut.

Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück in die Gegenwart, zum harten, trockenen Wüstenboden, zur Einöde und zur heißen Luft um mich herum. Wer konnte mir da verübeln, dass ich mich den ganzen Tag selbst bemitleidete?  
Wahrscheinlich meinte es jemand da oben nicht gut mit mir. Ganz sicher war das so, sonst hätte ich kaum das Pech mit dem einzigen Sohn vom Chef liiert zu sein, der zu allem Unglück, oder vielleicht auch deswegen, nicht gerade mein bester Freund war.  
Klarer ausgedrückt, Jeff Chambers mochte meine Art nicht und er war eindeutig gegen unsere Beziehung, Aidans und meine natürlich.

Und weil das so war, saß ich jetzt hier herum, allein, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Freund.  
Aidan wiederum wurde mit Arbeit überhäuft, war bei jeder Tour dabei UND hatte einen Zauberstab, logischerweise.  
Aufgrund dieser verzwickten Situation hatte ich ja nun genug Zeit zum Nachdenken und war immer noch zu keinem Schluss gekommen, warum Jeff mich nicht einfach feuerte.  
Nicht, dass ich das wollte, auf keinen Fall, aber wenn ich seiner Meinung nach so viel Mist gebaut haben sollte, dann hätte er diesmal sogar einen triftigen Grund, mich heimzuschicken. Dann hätte er zwei Probleme weniger, schließlich würde das auch Gift für meine Beziehung bedeuten.

Meine Grübeln wurde von sich nähernden Schritten unterbrochen, die den Boden unter mir leicht zum vibrieren brachten. Ich merkte es so deutlich, weil ich inzwischen wieder rücklings, jedoch mit angewinkelten Beinen, dalag und so genug Kontakt zum Boden hatte.  
Lust, die Augen zu öffnen, oder gar aufzustehen hatte ich jedoch keine, also blieb ich einfach reglos in meiner Position liegen. Ich musste nicht lange warten bis eine Reaktion folge und der laute Ruf einer hellen Frauenstimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Hey! Sienna!"  
Innerlich verdrehte ich schon die Augen. Diese Stimme war mir zu genüge bekannt und ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf ein Gespräch mit der Besitzerin, aber ich sollte mich wohl nicht beschweren, immerhin tat sie etwas gegen meine Langeweile.  
Mir entging jedoch nicht der leicht gereizte Untertun in ihren Worten. Da Beth – so hieß die Frau, der die Stimme gehörte - sonst nur entweder genervt und zickig oder aufgesetzt fröhlich und gut gelaunt war, war ich doch etwas überrascht darüber, dass sie offensichtlich wütend war. Dies bewegte mich dann doch dazu, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Sofort blendete mich die viel zu helle Sonne, die durch Lücken zwischen den Blättern meines Baumes schien und ich hielt mir schützend eine Hand vors Gesicht.  
Als ich sie wieder wegnahm und sich meine Augen einigermaßen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah ich sie auch schon.

Beth stand direkt vor mir, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, auf mich herab schauend.  
Sie trug trotz des unebenen Wüstenbodens High Heels, was ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, und war sonst nur mit einem leichten weißen Stoffkleid bekleidet. Ihre ohnehin schon hellblonden Haare wirkten durch die darauf scheinende Sonne beinahe wie ein leuchtender Heiligenschein, was mich leicht zum schmunzeln brachte. _Die und ein Heiligenschein, dass ich nicht lache._  
Ihre Pose ließ mich ebenfalls ein wenig lächeln, denn die Art, wie sie ihre Hände demonstrativ gegen die Hüften gestemmt hatte bewirkte, kombiniert mit ihrer extrem zierlichen und kleinen Figur, dass ein seltsames Bild entstand und ich sie einfach nicht ernst nehmen konnte.

Ich schluckte mein Lachen runter und nickte ihr bloß knapp mit einem begrüßenden „Bethany" entgegen. Sie sollte bloß nicht denken, ich wäre heute gut drauf – ihre Freundlichkeit würde mir heute wirklich den Rest geben.  
Seufzend fuhr ich mir erneut durch meine zerzausten Haare – eine verdammt blöde Angewohnheit und der Grund, warum ich mir nie groß Mühe mit Frisuren geben brauchte.  
Ich wollte aus Höflichkeit aufstehen, dachte dabei aber natürlich nicht an mein verletztes Handgelenk, als ich mich mit der linken Hand zur Hilfe auf dem Boden abstützte, was sich noch im selben Moment durch einen höllischen Schmerz und ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl bemerkbar machte. „_Fuck!"  
_Oh, meine Mutter wäre wieder fuchsteufelswild, wenn sie mich schon wieder so fluchen hören würde, aber irgendwie ließen sich meine Gefühle damit meistens besser zum Ausdruck bringen.  
Mit einigem Gestöhne und weiteren, diesmal leisen, Flüchen ließ ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm fallen und rieb mir – natürlich mit der anderen Hand – den Nasenrücken, um wieder ruhiger zu werden.

Der Schmerz klang langsam ab und meine Sicht wurde wieder klar, also versuchte ich mich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu rücken. Mit dem Rücken am Baumstamm lehnend wandte ich mich schließlich wieder Beth zu, die mich seltsam ansah.  
Anscheinend hatte sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck und mein Gefluche wohl irgendwie falsch verstanden, jedenfalls sah sie mich mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen und schmalem Mund an. _Wenn Blicke töten würden... dann wärst du schon lange nicht mehr am Leben Bethany. _  
Als sie schließlich anfing zu sprechen, wandelte sich ihr Blick von böse zu verächtlich.  
„Was ist denn mit dir schon wieder los? Nichts zu arbeiten ist anscheinend doch nicht so einfach oder warum guckst du so verstört? Und außerdem, kannst du dich auch mal näher am Lager aufhalten? Ich meine, ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um nach dir zu suchen"  
_Hör dir mal selbst zu, dann weißt du, warum ich hier bin.  
_Natürlich sprach ich das nicht aus, beschissene Höflichkeit.

„Was willst du?" _Okay, auch nicht gerade höflich, du musst dich mehr anstrengen, Sienna.  
_Das sollte ich wohl wirklich, aber höflich zu Beth zu sein, die arbeiten könnte, aber lieber auf der faulen Haut lag, dies dann aber nicht zugab, war nicht gerade einfach für mich.  
„Jeff schickt mich" flötete sie nun, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so ärgerlich „Du sollst sofort zu ihm kommen".  
Irrte ich mich oder musste sie sich dabei ein Grinsen verkneifen? Wahrhaftig.  
_Miese Heuchlerin._  
Ich wollte ihr am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht und von ihren mit Lipgloss beschmierten Lippen wischen, aber natürlich tat ich nichts dergleichen. Auch wenn Beth der Meinung war, ich wäre nicht in der Lage es zu bemerken, so war mir schon seit Jahren klar, dass sie ein Auge auf Aidan geworfen hatte. Natürlich verpasste sie keine Gelegenheit dies – mehr oder weniger dezent – zu zeigen.  
Und anscheinend witterte sie nun eine weitere Chance, sich Aidan zu schnappen. Das konnte wohl für mich nichts Gutes bedeuten. Andererseits – warum sollte Jeffrey Beth etwas von seinen Plänen verraten?  
Mir blieb wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und es mir von Jeff persönlich erklären zu lassen, was auch immer das sein mochte.  
Da mir nun endgültig die Lust vergangen war, mich höflich gegenüber meiner Kollegin zu verhalten, (zumal sie dies auch nur in Anwesenheit Anderer tat) stand ich mühsam, mit einem Auge auf meine Verletzung, auf und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei, ohne noch einen Blick in ihr bestimmt feixendes Gesicht zu werfen.

Meine Laune war ohne großen Grund auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Warum wusste ich wirklich nicht, Beth war noch nie wichtig genug gewesen, um meine Stimmung zu beeinflussen, aber irgendwie hatte sie es heute geschafft.  
Ich ahnte, dass meine Stimmung es mir schwer machen würde, mich angemessen gegenüber Jeff zu verhalten – nicht, dass es sonst einfach wäre – aber ich war immerhin nicht in der besten Situation zur Zeit. Durch schlechtes Verhalten aufzufallen wäre sicherlich nicht allzu förderlich für eine Verbesserung meiner Lage.  
Im Grunde genommen war mir sonst so ziemlich egal, was er als Boss und als Aidans Vater von mir dachte, aber Aidan zuliebe riss ich mich meistens zusammen, auch wenn das eben nicht immer so gut funktionierte.

Während ich weiter den langen Weg zu Jeffs Büro ging, versuchte ich vergeblich, nicht daran zu denken, was er wohl mit mir bereden wollen würde, doch die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten drängten sich unaufhaltsam in meinen Kopf. Und eine war schlimmer als die andere.  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich, meinen Gedanken die Hoffnung aufzudrängen, dass Jeff mich wieder arbeiten ließ, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich dabei kein allzu positives Gefühl. Statt Hoffnung herrschte in meinem Kopf das reinste Chaos aus Pessimismus, Selbstzweifel und Mutlosigkeit. _Argh! _  
Ich wollte meinen Kopf gegen irgendeine Wand schlagen, aber leider war um mich herum nur freies Feld, trockene Einöde ohne die geringste Aussicht auf ein zumindest wandähnliches Gebilde aus Beton.

Ich beschloss deshalb, mich auf den kleinen entfernten Punkt vor mir zu konzentrieren, der unser Gruppenlager darstellte. Hier befand sich Jeffs Büro, das mit jedem Schritt in seine Richtung ebenfalls größer wurde um Sekunden später als Teil eines Lagers aus mehreren magischen Zelten zu erscheinen.  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stand ich dann vor besagtem Büro und hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, Ordnung in mein Kopf-Chaos zu bekommen, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät, um sich noch damit auseinander zu setzen.  
Seufzend klopfte ich einmal kurz gegen die Tür und trat ein.  
_Augen zu und durch. _

Im Büro herrschte eine angenehm kühle Luft, was mich ein wenig ruhiger werden ließ. Auch das gleichmäßige Surren des Ventilators trug zur Beruhigung bei. Entspannen konnte ich mich jedoch trotzdem nicht.  
„Ah, Sienna O'Connell, welch eine Ehre"  
Ich sah zu ihm, er saß in seinem sündhaft teuren schwarzen Ledersessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch aus Kirschholz, sein Mund war zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen und er machte eine übertrieben einladende Bewegung mit der Hand, was mich jedoch nicht beeindruckte. Er zog das öfter bei mir ab und mittlerweile wusste ich, dass es seine Art war, eben mit meiner Art umzugehen. Ich ging deshalb nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern nickte ihm, wie vorhin bei Beth, nur kurz zu und wollte es bei einem knappen „Jeff" belassen, entschied mich aber dann noch um und ging doch lieber zu „Boss" über. Wer wusste schon, in welch schlechter Stimmung er heute war.

Dann ließ ich mich auf den harten Plastikstuhl ihm gegenüber sinken – warum eigentlich Plastik, wenn er auf Leder saß? - lehnte mich allerdings nicht zurück, sondern blieb in einer angespannten Haltung mit geradem Rücken sitzen und starrte mein Gegenüber vermeintlich emotionslos an. Vermeintlich deshalb, weil in meinem Inneren immer noch ein wilder Kampf verschiedener Gefühle herrschte, den ich jedoch zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Doch als ich sein arrogantes Grinsen sah, kehrte meine Selbstsicherheit vom einen auf den anderen Moment zurück. Es war mir plötzlich so egal, was er nun für eine Botschaft für mich bereit hielt, ich konnte eh nichts mehr daran ändern. Und wenn ich gehen musste, dann würde ich das nicht mit eingezogenem Kopf tun.  
Ich setzte deshalb ein leicht gelangweiltes Gesicht auf – versuchte es zumindest – da ich wusste, dass er das absolut nicht leiden konnte. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie eine Kampfansage, doch ich wollte keine gespielten Nettigkeiten von ihm, schon gar keinen Smalltalk, der sicherlich gefolgt wäre, sondern einfach nur Klarheit.  
Um noch einen drauf zusetzten fragte ich ich ihn gespielt nichts ahnend „Was gibt's?", woraufhin er das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse verzog. Na wenigstens bekam er so nichts von meinen Horror-Szenarien mit, die ich auf dem Weg hierher durchlebt hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment knallte Jeff mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Holztisch vor ihm und ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken und vorwurfsvoll an.

Einen Augenblick später bemerkte ich, dass sich etwas unter seiner Hand befunden hatte, das jetzt bewegungslos auf dem Tisch vor mir lag. Beim genaueren Betrachten fiel mir auf, dass es aussah wie ein... Flugticket für Muggel.  
_Was ist das nun für ein Trick?  
_Stirnunzelnd starrte ich das kleine Stück Papier vor mir einige Sekunden an. War das nun seine Art, mir zu zeigen, dass ich hier nicht mehr erwünscht war oder war es bloß eine Drohung? Und wenn es keine war, er konnte es unmöglich ernst meinen, mich auf diese Weise heim zu schicken, das wäre wirklich grob beleidigend von ihm...Nun ja, würde zu ihm passen. Aber nach einem Gehen mit erhobenem Haupt würde das für mich nicht aussehen.  
Ich befand mich in einer Zwickmühle, Jeff Glauben schenken und ihm damit die Genugtuung geben, mich in einer von ihm bestimmten Situation unterzuordnen oder es nicht glauben und ihn damit noch wütender zu machen. Aber wenn dies wirklich nur ein grotesker Scherz von ihm war... könnte ich seine Schadenfreude ertragen, wenn ich ihn ernst genommen hätte? Die Antwort war eindeutig nein.

„Danke, aber ich glaube ich bevorzuge normalerweise magische Mittel..."  
Jeffs Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch grimmiger und sein Kopf färbte sich allmählich rot.  
_Oh, oh. Das war wohl nicht die richtige Antwort.  
_„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, Forderungen zu stellen, Sienna" presste er hervor. _Offensichtlich nicht..._  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund, wollte gerne etwas erwidern, mich verteidigen und ihm sagen, dass er Unrecht hatte, entschied mich aber im letzten Moment um und beließ es vorerst bei einem Schweigen.  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wartete ich also darauf, was Jeff noch zu sagen hatte.  
War wahrscheinlich gesünder in der jetzigen Situation.

Nach einigen angespannten Sekunden – quälte er mich absichtlich gern? - fuhr er tatsächlich fort und was er sagte, hörte sich nicht allzu gut an.  
„Hör zu. Was ich damit ausdrücken will ist folgendes. Ich kann und will das, was du hier machst nicht länger verantworten."  
Es herrschte erneut Stille. Erdrückende Stille. Ich kam mir langsam wirklich vor wie in einem schlechten Film, einem Stummfilm wohlgemerkt.  
Anscheinend war Jeff nicht bereit, mir weitere Informationen zukommen zu lassen, also löste ich nun doch meine verkrampften Lippen und sprach die zwei Worte aus, die mir hoffentlich etwas Klarheit verschaffen würden.  
„Das heißt?"  
„Das heißt" Er machte eine unnötige dramatische Pause und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl vor, sein Gesicht sah aus, als wolle er einem störrischen Kind etwas erklären.  
„Du wirst hier ab sofort weder arbeiten noch sonst irgendetwas tun."  
In meinem Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken, das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
Ich wagte es noch einmal, den Mund zu öffnen, ein Wort diesmal. Ich brauchte einfach Gewissheit, ob sich eine von meinen Befürchtungen von vorhin bewahrheiten würde.  
„Sondern?"  
Und seine Antwort war klar, klarer, als ich es gewollt hatte und die Botschaft war verdammt deutlich.  
„Du wirst Ägypten verlassen."

Das erste Gefühl, das ich nach seinen Worten verspürte war Schock.  
Obwohl sich genau diese Option vorhin in meinem Kopf mehrfach abgespielt hatte, war es noch tausendmal schlimmer, es ausgesprochen zu hören. _Ägypten verlassen..._  
„_Warum?_" Nach dem ersten Schock war ich nun fassungslos, irrational. Natürlich wusste ich warum, doch im Moment war ich wohl nicht zu normalem Denken und Handeln fähig. Jeff sah es wohl auch als eine übertrieben Reaktion von mir und blockte mich ab.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich das jetzt noch einmal mit dir durchgehe. Komm wieder runter und ich erkläre dir den Rest."

Die Fassungslosigkeit wurde verdrängt von Wut und Trotz. Ebenso irrational und wahrscheinlich unangebracht, aber es schien als hätte ich keine Kontrolle über das, was ich von mir gab – jedenfalls noch weniger als es sonst der Fall war.  
Aufgebracht sprang ich von meinem Stuhl auf und zischte ihm entgegen „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Jeff, _einen!_"  
Seine Stimme wurde laut und zugleich bedrohlich und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als er mir seine Antwort entgegen schmetterte.  
„Sienna ich diskutiere das jetzt nicht mit dir! Und jetzt setz dich endlich wieder und verhalte dich einmal deinem Alter entsprechend." _Oh, das war jetzt nicht nett.  
_  
Unwillig folgte ich seinem Befehl und lies mich auf den Plastikstuhl sinken, setzte eine finstere Miene auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mir kam in den Sinn, dass Jeff vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht hatte mit seiner Aussage über meinen Verhalten_... Pff, so weit kommts noch. _  
Ich wollte eigentlich nicht weiter hören, was er noch zu sagen hatte, die Sache war für mich klar: Er hatte es letztendlich doch geschafft, mich loszuwerden und mich somit vorerst von Aidan zu trennen. Alles was darüber hinaus ging, interessierte mich im Moment nicht.

Ich riss mich dennoch zusammen und blieb sitzen, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts lieber tun wollte, als aus diesem Büro zu stürmen und Aidan zu sehen. Ich würde das jetzt bis zum Ende durchziehen – Jeff musste mir ja nicht meine gesamte Würde nehmen.  
Angestrengt versuchte ich deshalb, meine ganze Konzentration auf Jeff zu lenken, ihm zuzuhören, doch alles, woran ich im Moment denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass ich die zwei Dinge, die ich liebte auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen musste, Ägypten und Aidan. _Verdammte Scheiße._  
Jeff nahm natürlich keine Rücksicht auf meinen Gemütszustand und fuhr nun betont gelassen mit seinem Urteil fort. Und dieses Urteil war hart.  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass du ein Jahr im Zaubereiministerium in England verbringen wirst. Vielleicht lernst du dort, Regeln zu befolgen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

Mir fielen bei seinen Worten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, aber ich war zu perplex, um ihn wieder zu unterbrechen. Zaubereiministerium? War das sein Ernst? Das musste einfach ein Scherz von ihm sein, aber ein ziemlich übler.  
„Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe hat sich bereit erklärt, dass du ein Jahr dort arbeiten kannst, hauptsächlich im Koboldverbindunsbüro. Es kann natürlich auch vorkommen, dass sie dich in den anderen Unterabteilungen einsetzen, das wären dann zum Beispiel..."  
„Ich weiß, welche Unterabteilungen es dort gibt!" fuhr ich ihm plötzlich genervt dazwischen. Hielt er mich für blöd? Wie auch immer, ich wollte die Sache nicht noch mehr in die Länge ziehen, denn anscheinend meinte er es Ernst, was hieß, dass ich erst mal mit Aidan reden musste, vielleicht wusste er eine Lösung.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem verfluchten Tag massierte ich mit den Fingern meiner rechten Hand meinen Nasenrücken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um meine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.  
Dann stand ich mit einem Ruck auf, der Stuhl kratzte über den Holzboden und fiel scheppernd nach hinten um. Ich warf noch einen letzten wütenden Blick in Jeffs triumphierendes Gesicht und ging dann ohne mich noch einmal umzuschauen mit schnellen Schritten aus dem kühlen Büro hinaus. _Du bist so ein Arschloch, Jeff. _

Draußen angekommen empfing mich die schwüle Abendluft, zu der sich zum Glück keine Sonne mehr mischte, da diese inzwischen schon untergegangen war.  
Wie in Trance griff ich nach meinem Pager (wir benutzten sie statt Eulen, da diese bei den Temperaturen hier kaum oder nur sehr langsam einsatzfähig wären) und tippte Aidans Nummer, ohne zu wissen, was ich ihm überhaupt sagen wollte, wenn er abnahm.  
Ratlos schlug ich den Weg zu unserem Wohnzelt ein, immer noch darauf wartend, dass Aidan sich meldete. Fahrig fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. _Verdammt Aidan geh ran...Ich dreh sonst noch durch.  
_Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nun anstellen sollte. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte ich mich über meine Unwissenheit beklagt und war mir beinahe ziellos vorgekommen. Nun da ich ein Ziel hatte, wünschte ich mir sehnlichst die Unwissenheit zurück, denn mit ihr war noch ein weiteres Gefühl, nämlich die Hoffnung gegangen.  
Und von all den Gefühlen, die ich heute durchlebt hatte, setzte sich nun das Gegenteil als Letztes durch und machte sich unaufhaltsam in meinem Körper breit.  
Es war Hoffnungslosigkeit.


	3. 2 Veränderung

**Kapitel 2 - Veränderung**

_Ein jeder Wechsel schreckt den Glücklichen.  
Wo kein Gewinn zu hoffen, droht Verlust._

Friedrich Schiller (1759 - 1805), deutscher Dichter und Dramatiker

_- Aidan -_

„Okay Leute, ich denke wir sind hier fertig für heute!" schallte es hinter mir durch die Pyramide, es folgten vereinzelt Jubelschreie und lautes Gerede. Ich selbst seufzte bei diesen Worten hörbar auf, glücklich darüber, dass der Tag und sogar die ganze Woche geschafft waren. Zwar war heute erst Donnerstag, wir hatten jedoch morgen alle frei und so konnte ich mich nun endlich etwas entspannen und meiner Freundin Sienna etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Sie würde mir sicherlich dankbar dafür sein.  
Seit dem Vorfall vor einer Woche hatten wir kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, uns zu unterhalten geschweige denn uns überhaupt zu sehen. Mein Dad Jeff Chambers, der auch unser Boss war, überhäufte mich seitdem mit so vielen Aufträgen, wie ich am Tag erledigen konnte, sodass ich kaum eine freie Minute hatte und wenn ich dann abends heimkam, war das entweder so spät, dass Sienna schon längst schlief oder ich war derjenige, der zu k.o. war, um an etwas anderes außer Schlafen zu denken.

Was Sienna dagegen den ganzen Tag trieb wusste ich beim besten Willen nicht. Arbeiten durfte sie nicht mehr – nicht, dass sie es meiner Meinung nach mit ihrem Handgelenk hätte tun können, weshalb ich meinem Dad deshalb ausnahmsweise für diese Strafe dankbar war – und ansonsten gab es im Lager nicht wirklich etwas zu tun, was man ohne Zauberstab (Ihrer war nämlich bei dem Unfall zerbrochen und seitdem unreparierbar) hätte erledigen können, schließlich waren wir nur ein paar Zauberer, die mitten in der trockenen Einöde Ägyptens kampierten.

Jemand schlug mir leicht von hinten auf die Schulter. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah einen grinsenden David Finn, unser heutiger Teamleiter und ansonsten mein Kollege, dessen dunkle Locken in alle Richtungen ragten und auf dessen Gesicht sich tiefe Grübchen vom Lachen bildeten. Automatisch fing ich auch an zu grinsen, denn seine immerzu gute Laune ließ auch bei mir trotz großer Erschöpfung nichts anderes zu.  
„Gute Arbeit heute Aidan."

„Danke" kam es kratzend aus meinem Mund. Wir waren gerade draußen angekommen und ich hatte versehentlich etwas von dem Sand eingeatmet, der vom Wind durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde.  
„Ich bin trotzdem verdammt froh, jetzt erst mal eine Weile meine Ruhe zu haben, Mann."  
David lachte laut und dröhnend. „Und ich erst. Lass uns heute Abend mit den Jungs irgendwo in der Stadt was trinken gehen, um aufs Wochenende anzustoßen. Was hältst du davon?"

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.  
„Heute nicht, Dave. Du weißt doch, was mit Sienna zurzeit los ist. Wir haben uns die ganze Woche kaum gesehen und ich will sie mal wieder etwas aufmuntern." Es musste wirklich schrecklich langweilig für sie sein. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ohne Arbeit hier versauern würde.

„Jetzt komm schon Aidan, du kannst deine Kleine noch das ganze Wochenende _aufmuntern_" Er grinste schon wieder breit, doch ich ignorierte seinen zweideutigen Kommentar und versuchte weiter ihm höflich, aber konsequent abzusagen. Die Betonung lag dabei auf _versuchen, _denn eine Diskussion mit Dave war oftmals schier aussichtslos. Deshalb gestaltete sich die ganze Sache als etwas schwierig.  
„Ich weiß nicht Kumpel, sie ist wirklich sehr gereizt zurzeit..."

„Hast du etwa Schiss vor ihr?" Natürlich musste er das wieder falsch verstehen, was auch sonst. Das war eben typisch David.  
Aber hatte ich Angst vor ihrer Reaktion? Nein, ich mochte sie nur mit guter Laune lieber.  
„Quatsch nicht. Hör zu, ich rede mit ihr und..."  
Im selben Moment piepte etwas in meiner Hosentasche und unterbrach uns in unserer Argumentation. Es war mein Pager. Ich sah aufs Display und war überrascht, Siennas Namen zu lesen.  
David schaute mir fragend über die Schulter und lachte schon wieder, als er ebenfalls erkannte, was auf der Anzeige stand.

„Na die hat ja wirklich ein Timing. Vielleicht überwacht sie dich ja..."  
„Halt die Klappe Dave" lachend nahm ich den Anruf an. „Hey Baby, alles klar bei dir?"  
_„Verdammt, gar nichts ist mehr in Ordnung Aidan!" _

_Oh oh. _Das Lachen verging mir augenblicklich bei ihren Worten. Ihre sonst so schöne Stimme war brüchig, obwohl es durch ihren schneidenden Tonfall schwer heraus zu hören war. Es musste wohl irgendwas Erschütterndes passiert sein, wenn sie so durcheinander war. Was war mir allerdings schleierhaft.  
„Hey… beruhige dich erst mal. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„_Ich...dein Vater, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was er getan hat!"_ rief sie am anderen Ende der Leitung, nunmehr wütend. Eine von Siennas seltsamsten Eigenschaften waren ihre rasend schnellen Stimmungswechsel, aber ich hatte mich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden und daran gewöhnt, es war eben ihr Charakter. Ich wollte ihr Problem dennoch nicht am Telefon besprechen, sondern persönlich für sie da sein.

„Schon gut Sienna, ich bin gleich bei dir, wo bist du?"  
Ihre Antwort fiel diesmal knapp aber glasklar aus. _„Zimmer."  
_„Ich bin sofort da, okay?" Sie sagte nichts, deshalb legte ich einfach auf und steckte den Pager wieder weg.  
„Gibt's Probleme?" David hatte wohl das Gespräch mitangehört. Kein Wunder, Sienna war auch nicht gerade leise gewesen.  
„Das versuche ich jetzt herauszufinden. Lass uns gehen."  
Es war niemand mehr hier, deshalb nickten wir uns nur kurz zu und drehten uns kurz darauf auf der Stelle, um Sekunden später zum Lager der Fluchbrecher zu apparieren.

Als ich unser Zimmer betrat, welches im Grunde nur ein Teil eines magischen Hauszeltes war, fand ich Sienna zusammengerollt auf dem Bett vor. Sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Leise setzte ich mich auf den Bettrand und sah mich im Zimmer um. Die Gardinen waren zugezogen, weshalb es ziemlich düster im Raum war. Ich zückte deshalb meinen Zauberstab und murmelte „_Lumos", _wodurch das Schlafzimmer nun in ein sanftes Licht getaucht war.

Ich konnte nun auch den Raum besser betrachten. Überall lagen Klamotten und andere Gegenstände auf dem Boden und auf den Schränken verteilt. Neben dem Bett stand ein massiver geöffneter Koffer aus schwarzem Leder, aus dem auch die verschiedensten Dinge ragten. Ich machte mir vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber und wandte meinen Blick nun zu der schlafenden Frau neben mir.

Ich konnte sie stundenlang ansehen und war doch immer wieder von ihr fasziniert. Mein Blick fiel auf ihre langen, dunklen Wimpern über die gerade Nase, den leicht geröteten Wangen bis hin zu ihren sinnlichen und fein geschwungenen Lippen, die sie leicht geöffnet hatte. Ihr honigblondes langes Haar war zerzaust und lag teilweise auf ihrem Rücken und auf dem Kopfkissen, einige Strähnen waren ihr auch ins Gesicht gefallen. Ich strich sie behutsam weg und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, ihre Haut war wie immer unglaublich weich und fühlte sich gut an.

Während ich sie weiterhin betrachtete, dachte ich an unsere erste Begegnung vor vielen Jahren zurück. Meine Mutter war Engländern und großer Irland-Fan. Sie und mein Vater, der übrigens aus Amerika stammte, machten jedes Jahr mindestens einmal Urlaub dort und vor fünf Jahren hatte ich beschlossen, mich ihnen einmal anzuschließen.  
Es war ein wirklich schöner Urlaub gewesen, wir verbrachten ihn an der Westküste und wohnten in einem kleinen Zaubererdorf namens Glencolumbcille, welches im County Donegal lag. Doch als ich dort am zweiten Abend Sienna begegnete, die damals gerade mal 17 Jahre war, wurde es perfekt.

_Ich laufe durch die kleinen und verwinkelten Straßen von Glencolumbcille, neben mir reihen sich mehrere Häuser von unterschiedlicher Größe und Farbe aneinander und ab und zu begegnen mir vereinzelte Zauberer, deren Hände mit Taschen bepackt sind, die mich aber immer freundlich grüßen. Sie alle kommen von dort, wo ich hinsteuere, einem kleinen kreisrunden Platz in der Mitte des Dorfes, auf dem heute ein bunter Markt aufgebaut ist._

_Meine Eltern sind heute unterwegs, um sich zu zweit einen schönen Tag am Strand zu machen und ich habe vor, heute Abend das Abendessen kochen, weshalb ich nun auf der Suche nach leckeren Zutaten bin._

_Je näher ich dem Markt komme, desto mehr Menschen laufen mir über den Weg und desto lauter werden die Stimmen, die wild durcheinander rufen. Dort angekommen schlendere ich an den Ständen entlang, kaufe hier und da ein paar Dinge, bis ich schließlich voll bepackt mit mehreren Tüten an einer kleinen Marktbude hängen bleibe, aus der jede Menge kuriose und seltsame grüne Pflanzen herausragen. Ich beobachte einen Moment lang interessiert, wie die Verkäufer sich abmühen, die grünen Ranken in Schach zu halten und den Kunden zu übergeben, jedoch immer wieder von ihnen umschlungen werden._

_Kopfschüttelnd wende ich meinen Blick wieder ab und verlasse den Markt in Richtung unseres Ferienhauses, doch als ich gerade um eine Hausecke biegen will stoße ich plötzlich unsanft gegen etwas Hartes. Ich sehe nur einen Schwall blonder Haare und spüre, wie mir meine Einkäufe durch die Finger gleiten, als ich rücklings auf dem Boden lande, das blonde Etwas auf mir. Es gibt einen kurzen Aufschrei, einen geächzten Schmerzlaut aus meinem Mund und dann ist es still._

_Die plötzliche Stille hält natürlich nur kurz an, genaugenommen nur zwei Sekunden. Dann blinzele ich ein paar Mal und finde mich Auge in Auge mit einer Frau wieder. Einer sehr schönen Frau, wie ich beim zweiten Blick feststelle. Sie starrt mich mit großen olivfarbenen Augen an, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge sind nur teilweise unter den zerzausten honigblonden Locken erkennbar._

_Als sich nach einigen Sekunden immer noch keiner von uns beiden regt, räuspere ich mich und setze zum Sprechen an. _„_Entschuldigung, könnten Sie vielleicht...?"  
In ihr Gesicht kommt nun Regung, sie runzelt kurz die Stirn und lächelt dann plötzlich.  
_„_Von Ihnen runtergehen? Das würde ich gerne tun, wenn sie mich lassen würden."_

_Nun ist es an mir, verwirrt zu schauen, doch offensichtlich ist mein Blick ein wenig zu eindeutig, denn sie lacht leise und deutet mit ihren Augen auf ihre Arme, die krampfhaft von meinen Händen umschlossen sind._

_Wie vom Blitz getroffen lasse ich ruckartig von ihr ab und sie kommt wieder auf die Beine, was ich ihr sofort gleichtue. Ich strecke meinen Rücken durch, der durch den Aufprall leicht mitgenommen ist und bemerke dann erst, dass sie schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt hat und meine Einkäufe ordentlich sortiert wieder in die Tüten fliegen lässt. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie das alles ohne eine einzige laute Zauberformel tut, denn für solche Magie kommt sie mir etwas zu jung vor._

_Jetzt, wo sie vor mir steht, kann ich auch ihre komplette Erscheinung betrachten. Sie ist ziemlich schlank, jedoch nicht dürr und hat leicht gebräunte Haut, welche nur durch eine kurze Shorts und ein eng anliegendes Top verdeckt wird._

„_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Sie so umgeworfen habe. Ich laufe manchmal etwas unachtsam durch die Gegend. Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen?" Ihr plötzlicher Redeschwall reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich halte kurz inne, um zu verarbeiten, was sie gesagt hat. Dann antworte ich ihr freundlich und mit einem Lächeln._

„_Vielleicht verraten Sie mir zuerst ihren Namen?"  
Ihre Wangen nehmen unerklärlicherweise eine leichte Rötung an, doch auch, wenn sie überrascht oder peinlich berührt ist, merkt man es ihr an ihren Worten nicht an.  
_„_Ja natürlich...Ich bin Sienna. Sienna O'Connell. Und mit wem habe ich es zu tun?"_

_Ich stelle mich ihr mit „Aidan Chambers" vor und erfahre von ihr, dass sie in der Nähe des Dorfes wohnt. Ich erkläre ihr, wofür die Zutaten sind und sie bietet mir an, mir beim Kochen zu helfen, da sie einige typische irische Rezepte kennt, was, wie ich dann später erfahre, daran liegt, dass sie hier aufgewachsen ist und noch hier wohnt._

Lächelnd schlug ich die Augen auf und befand mich wieder in der Gegenwart. Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie sehr sie mich damals schon verzaubert hatte, mit ihrer Leichtigkeit und vor allem mit ihrem Lachen. Der folgende Abend war einer der lustigsten meines Urlaubs geworden. Wir hatten so viel gelacht und ihre Kochkünste begeisterten sogar später meine Eltern, es war fantastisch gewesen. Wir hatten uns so gut amüsiert, dass wir uns die folgenden Tage immer wieder verabredeten, um gemeinsam Ausflüge quer durch Irland zu machen. Sie zeigte mir die schönsten Orte ihres Landes, manchmal zu Fuß und manchmal auch mit dem Besen – sie war erstaunlicherweise eine wirklich gute Fliegerin, im Gegensatz zu mir. Oft saßen wir dann am Rand von hohen Klippen oder auf grünen Hügeln und redeten. Über ihre Kindheit, über unsere Zukunftspläne und über meinen Alltag und Beruf, denn davon war sie mehr als fasziniert gewesen.

_Der Wind braust eisig kalt und schneidend durch unsere Gesichter. Sienna und ich sitzen nebeneinander am Rande der Klippen von Slieve League, 600 Meter über dem stürmischen Meer. Meine Jacke ist bis oben hin zugezogen, um mich vor dem Wind zu schützen und Sienna trägt einen dunkelroten Poncho mit dickem Rollkragen. Hinter uns liegen zwei Sauberwisch-Besen, die aus dem Schuppen hinter dem Haus der O'Connells stammen und mit denen wir schon mehrere Touren durch Irland geflogen sind._

„_Erzähl mir noch mehr über Fluchbrecher, Aidan. Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass du schon mal in Ägypten warst!" Ihre Augen strahlen, während sie spricht und ich beobachte sie fasziniert. Natürlich bemerkt sie es.  
_„_Nun hör schon auf mich anzustarren, beantworte mir lieber meine Frage!" Und wieder lacht sie, das tut sie oft und es ist immer ansteckend._

„_Oh Sienna, ich hab dir doch schon alles Erdenkliche darüber erzählt. Wenn du immer noch nicht genug hast, musst du wohl oder übel nach London kommen und selbst damit anfangen."  
_„_Du wirst sehen, das mache ich ganz bestimmt. Aber dann musst du mit mir dorthin ziehen, denn Schottland ist viel zu weit weg und ich hasse Apparieren."  
_„_Wenn du das unbedingt möchtest, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich zu fügen" seufze ich gespielt, woraufhin sie mir mit bösem Blick (den sie aber nur ganz kurz beibehalten kann) in die Seite zwickt.  
_„_Du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich dich zwingen Aidan."  
_„_Vielleicht werde ich gerne von dir gezwungen?" Schmunzelnd schaue ich sie an, während sie ihren Kopf schief legt und grinst._

„_Na wenn das so ist, dann zwing ich dir jetzt das hier auf…" Und mit einem Ruck liege ich rücklings auf der kalten, nassen Erde, Siennas Gesicht nur Zentimeter über meinem. Ich sehe kurz ihre Augen funkeln, dann spüre ich auch schon ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen. Sie haucht mir einen fast nicht spürbaren Kuss auf den Mund und ich reagiere instinktiv, als sie sich wieder aufrichten will und fasse ihr mit einer Hand in den Nacken und ziehe sie zu mir herunter. Unsere Lippen krachen erneut aufeinander, diesmal heftiger, leidenschaftlicher._

_Nach einigen Momenten lösen wir uns voneinander, um nach Luft zu schnappen und sehen uns nur stumm und intensiv an. Dann fällt mein Blick auf ihre Lippen, die leicht gerötet sind und ich muss lächeln.  
_„_Ich glaube, diese Klippen sind von nun an mein Lieblingsplatz in Irland." Sienna zieht bei meinen Worten die Augenbrauen ein wenig skeptisch hoch und grinst dann teuflisch.  
_„_Dabei hast du noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, was man hier wirklich erleben kann."_

_Bevor ich Zeit habe, über ihre rätselhaften Worte nachzudenken, springt sie auf und schnappt sich die beiden hinter uns liegenden Besen und wirft mir einen zu. Verwirrt fange ich ihn auf und stehe vom Boden auf.  
_„_Und was kann man hier erleben?" Die richtige Frage müsste eher lauten: Will ich das wirklich wissen?  
_„_Schau gut zu und lerne." Mit diesen Worten schreitet Sienna zügig auf den Rand der Klippen zu, schwingt sich auf ihren Besen und saust im Sturzflug nach unten in die Tiefe._

_Geschockt renne ich zum Abhang und starre ihr nach. Erwartet sie nun von mir, dass ich ihr hinterher fliege? Hatte sie die letzten Tage nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mich auf einem Besen nicht wirklich sicher fühle?_

_Als es nach mehreren Minuten immer noch kein Zeichen von ihr zu geben scheint, seufze ich ergeben. Ich mache mir natürlich keine Sorgen um sie, denn dafür ist sie eine viel zu gute Fliegerin, doch mir wird in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie mir erneut unwillkürlich einen Zwang auferlegt hat, nämlich den Zwang ihr zu folgen. Irgendwie ist mir schon bewusst, dass sie sehr zäh und ausdauernd sein kann, wenn es ums Warten geht. Also atme ich noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und stoße mich, fest den Besenstiel umklammernd, von der Klippe ab._

Und so fing das mit uns an, etwas Ernstes zu werden und wir wurden plötzlich noch unzertrennlicher. Als mein Urlaub dann schließlich vorbei war, versprachen wir uns, einander zu schreiben, was wir auch regelmäßig taten. Ich hoffte, sie eines Tages wiederzusehen und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als ich nach einigen Monaten mein drittes Ausbildungsjahr anfing, erlebte ich eine riesige Überraschung, als ich sah, dass sie zu den Neulingen in der Fluchbrecherausbildung gehörte. Unsere Pläne vom Sommer über eine gemeinsame Wohnung in London konnten wir jedoch vorerst nicht umsetzen. Siennas Freiheitsdrang wurde durch ihr neues Leben allein London geweckt und sie suchte sich eine Wohnung für sich alleine und weigerte sich, diese mit jemandem (also auch mit mir) zu teilen.

Wir sahen uns dennoch jeden Tag auf der Arbeit und verbrachten auch ab und zu die Abende und Nächte miteinander. Meine Gefühle für sie hatten sich bis dahin nicht geändert, eher wurden sie in dieser Zeit noch stärker und ich war mir schnell darüber im Klaren, dass ich sie liebte. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich sicher auch irgendwo in ihrem Herzen einen festen Platz hatte (auch, wenn sie es nicht oft sagte), so sorgte Siennas neu gewonnene Freiheit lange Zeit dafür, dass sie nicht bereit war, eine feste Beziehung einzugehen. Da ich trotzdem glücklich war, sie bei mir zu haben, akzeptierte ich ihre Entscheidung, mit dem Wissen, dass dies eben ihr Wesen war, freiheitsliebend, ungebunden. Und es waren eben auch diese Wesenszüge, die ich an ihr liebte.

Und im Endeffekt hatte sie sich doch für eine Beziehung mit mir entschieden und diese Entscheidung seit drei Jahren nicht infrage gestellt. Ich wollte nun gerne einen Schritt weitergehen und ihr einen Antrag machen. Meinem Vater hatte ich es schon erzählt und er war nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, aber das war kein Hindernis. Das Problem war, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, wie Sienna darauf reagieren würde. Ich kannte ihren Charakter und wusste, dass sie nicht der größte Fan vom Heiraten war, aber ich wollte ihr und mir – uns beiden – diese Option für die Zukunft aufzeigen.

Ich unterbrach meine Gedanken, als sich Sienna neben mir regte. Sie streckte sich herzhaft und schlug dann die Augen auf. Ich lächelte sie an. „Na, gut geschlafen?"  
„Nicht wirklich" antwortete sie mir gähnend „Aber das ist unter diesen Umständen ja auch kein Wunder."  
Ich erinnerte mich sofort an ihren Anruf vorhin und fragte sie vorsichtig danach. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig und sie setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett, wobei ein Träger ihres Top nach unten rutschte und den Blick auf den Träger ihres BHs freigab.  
„Ich muss Ägypten verlassen."

Ich riss bei ihren Worten die Augen auf, schockiert über ihre Worte. War das ihr Ernst? Sie konnte doch nicht weggehen, nicht ohne mich, nicht jetzt.  
„Sagt wer?" fragte ich, obwohl ich mir die Antwort schon denken konnte. Hören wollte ich sie dennoch nicht. Meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als sie ruhig und mit kühler Stimme antwortete „Dein Vater."

Ich betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Es war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin hatte sie jetzt ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle. Einzig ihre Augen verrieten sich durch einen Ausdruck von Trauer und Wut. Ich sah auf einen Punkt hinter ihr an der Wand, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen und schluckte. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich war, kamen Schuldgefühle in mir hoch. Ich versuchte sie jedoch zu unterdrücken, indem ich unsere Unterhaltung weiterführte, wenn auch mit überflüssigen Fragen, denn die Antwort auf meine nächste Frage war mir schon glasklar.

„Hat er gesagt, warum?" Ein ungläubiger Blick traf mich, als ich doch wieder einen Blick in ihre Augen wagte. Natürlich fand Sienna die Frage genauso unsinnig, aber es war besser, als die Sache stillzuschweigen.  
„Du weißt es. Wegen dem Vorfall. Er will nicht, dass ich hier länger arbeite."  
Ich nahm ihre Hände in meine und sah sie nun eindringlich an. Gerade keimte ein letzter Hoffnungsgedanke in mir auf „Hör zu, ich rede mit ihm. Ich überzeuge ihn, dir noch eine Chance zu geben...ich..."

„Nein Aidan" unterbrach sie mich „Er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich habe ihn noch nie so entschlossen gesehen..." Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah auf ihre Hände. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah sie leicht zittern, woraufhin ich meine Hände noch fester um ihre schlang und sie drückte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir noch nicht alles gesagt hatte, deshalb fragte ich nach.

„Hat er noch was gesagt? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte..."  
Sie zögerte. Dann sah sie mich wieder an und ihre gleichgültige Miene war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Sie war geladen voller Emotionen.  
„Ja. Er hat gesagt, ich muss ein Jahr im Ministerium arbeiten!" Sie entriss mir ihre Hände, sprang vom Bett auf und lief unruhig im Zimmer hin und her, wobei sie mit ihren Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelte. „Ich soll dort angeblich lernen, Regeln zu beachten und Verantwortung zu übernehmen! Kannst du das glauben? Ein ganzes Jahr! Ich überleb das nicht Aidan!"

Ich beobachtete einen Moment fasziniert ihren Gefühlsausbruch, doch dann riss ich mich zusammen, stand rasch auf und zog sie in meine Arme. Stumm versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, indem ich ihr über den Rücken strich. Da sie nur ein knappes Top trug, konnte ich das kleine grüne Kleeblatt auf ihrer Schulter sehen, das sie sich vor ihrer Abreise in Irland hatte tätowieren lassen, als Erinnerung. Lächelnd fuhr ich mit dem Daumen über die Blätter und über den nach unten verlaufenden Stiel, dann antwortete ich ihr.

„Du wirst das schon machen Sienna, das weiß ich. Du bist stark und eigensinnig und auch spießige Ministeriumsbeamte können daran nichts ändern. Die werden dich schon nicht unterkriegen." Bei dieser Bemerkung lächelte sie leicht.  
„Hör zu, du schaffst das, wir schaffen das, wir haben doch schon so viel zusammen geschafft." Ich wollte es nicht, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken in diesem Moment zu einer Situation vor etwa einem Jahr wanderten. Und es war keine schöne Erinnerung.

_Sienna steht mir in ihrer Londoner Wohnung wie eine Furie gegenüber und wirft heftig mit Worten um sich, sie ist wütend und diesmal bin ich es auch.  
_„_Du erdrückst mich einfach Aidan und engst mich ein! Du lässt mir keine Luft zum Atmen! Verstehst du das nicht?!" Ihre Worten sind hart, und treffen mich, doch diesmal bin ich nicht ruhig und lasse sie reden, sondern ich brülle zurück, fast so wie ein wütender Löwe._

„_Ich glaube DU verstehst nicht. Du kapierst nicht, worum es hier geht! In einer Beziehung geht man Kompromisse ein, man ist ein Team und handelt nicht einfach nur für sein eigenes Wohl! Doch dich schert es einen Dreck, was mit anderen ist, dir ist es doch egal, wie es mir ergeht, Hauptsache du bist glücklich und hast deine FREIHEIT, die dir ja so wichtig ist!" Die Luft ist spannungsgeladen, man kann es fast knistern hören._

„_Also jetzt übertreib mal nicht Aidan! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es absolute Scheiße ist, was du da gerade erzählst. Es IST wichtig für mich, wie es dir geht, aber du kannst nicht Unmögliches von mir verlangen, also tu es auch nicht, okay?"_

„_Ich verlange wohl kaum etwas Unmögliches von dir Sienna. Wenn du aber nicht mal bereit bist, es überhaupt zu versuchen, dann weiß ich auch nicht, was das hier bringen soll, dann können wir das alles hier auch gleich lassen!"_

„_Weißt du was? Vielleicht hast du Recht. Das was wir hier gerade veranstalten bringt sowieso nichts, also da bei mir ja eh schon alles zu spät ist und ich mich wohl nie ändern werde, bestätige ich jetzt einfach mal dein Urteil und gehe. Wir sehen uns Aidan."_

_Einen Moment später höre ich die Haustür zuknallen. Mit dem Geräusch verschwindet auch die Spannung im Raum und aus meinem Körper. Meine Arme fallen schlaff an mir herunter und wie betäubt bewege ich mich in Richtung Bad. Alles fühlt sich plötzlich taub an, die Stille im Raum ist erdrückend. Mein Kopf beginnt auf einmal heftig zu pochen und ich nehme mir schnell eine Tablette aus dem Wandschrank und schlucke sie mit etwas Wasser aus dem Hahn herunter. Mein Hals fühlt sich trotz des Wassers trocken an, doch ich ignoriere es, wasche mir noch kurz das Gesicht ab und gehe dann auf direktem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich angezogen aufs Bett fallen lasse und an die Decke starre. Meine Gedanken fühlen sich leer an, wenn ich versuche, über unseren Streit nachzudenken. Warum hatten wir uns überhaupt gestritten? Was war der Auslöser gewesen?_

_Ohne eine Antwort auf diese Fragen zu finden, schlafe ich schließlich mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen ein._

_Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwache, strömt mir der Geruch von frischem Kaffee entgegen. Beim Aufstehen pocht mein Kopf immer noch und ich verharre kurz, um mich zu sammeln, dann schlurfe ich langsam in Richtung Küche. Im Türrahmen stehend sehe ich Sienna auf einem der Barhocker an der Küchentheke sitzen, ihr Kopf ist auf ihre Hände gestützt und sie trägt immer noch die Sachen vom Vortag, genau wie ich. Als ich sie so ansehe überkommen mich die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends und Schuldgefühle machen sich in mir breit. Plötzlich dreht sie sich zu mir um und ich kann ihr Gesicht sehen. Ihre Augen sind gerötet, sie sieht mitgenommen aus. Stumm sehen wir uns einige Sekunden lang an, dann höre ich leise ihre Stimme._

„_Es tut mir so leid." Ich habe den Drang, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch mein Körper bewegt sich nicht und stattdessen sage ich nur „Mir auch." Ich fühle mich erleichtert, doch Sienna wirkt immer noch niedergeschlagen. Auf das, was sie mir dann sagt, bin ich nicht vorbereitet._

„_Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe etwas wirklich Schlimmes getan und es tut mir so unglaublich leid…" Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was sie mir sagen will, also bleibe ich stumm und sie fährt mit zitternder Stimme fort.  
_„_Ich war so wütend und verletzt, da bin ich in den tropfenden Kessel, um mich abzulenken. Der Alkohol hat alles so viel erträglicher gemacht und da war dieser Mann, der genau die richtigen Worte gefunden hat und..." „Stopp!" unterbreche ich sie, sie schaut mich erschrocken an, anscheinend war es lauter als beabsichtigt, doch ich weiß, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, ihre nächsten Worte laut zu hören. Mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, mir stockt kurz der Atem._

„_Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht das getan hast, was ich denke Sienna" diesmal flüsterte ich fast.  
Sie antwortet nicht, doch ihre Augen, die voller Reue sind, verraten alles, was ich nie hatte wissen wollen. Noch einmal fühlt es sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, verlasse ich fluchtartig den Raum, dann die Wohnung und letztendlich auch London und appariere zum einzigen Zufluchtsort, den ich noch habe. Nach Schottland._

Ich blieb eine Woche bei meinen Eltern, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen und um mir über unsere Beziehung klar zu werden. Ich stellte jedoch bald fest, dass mein Leben ohne Sienna einfach nicht dasselbe war, also kam ich zurück und beschloss, ihr zu verzeihen. Die Zeit danach war nicht einfach für uns, doch irgendwie schafften wir es, uns wieder zusammenzuraufen und unsere Beziehung war danach sogar noch stärker als vorher. Die Tatsache, dass wir kurz danach gemeinsam beruflich nach Ägypten reisten, half sicher ungemein dabei, da wir dadurch endlich mal etwas Abstand von unserem Alltag und allen damit verbundenen Erinnerungen bekamen. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, wer dieser Mann damals gewesen war, denn ich hatte nie gefragt und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Und auch, wenn ich heute nur noch selten über all das nachdachte, so spürte ich doch manchmal immer noch einen kleinen Stich im Herz, wenn ich daran zurückdachte.

„Was ist los Aidan?"

Siennas Stimme holte mich aus diesen negativen Erinnerungen unserer Vergangenheit heraus und zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie hatte sich aus unserer Umarmung gelöst und stand unschlüssig vor mir, in ihren Augen lag Besorgnis. In dem Moment, da ich sie so sah, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich hatte Angst, dass unsere Beziehung dieses Trennungsjahr nicht ohne Schaden überleben würde und ich hatte Angst, sie zu verlieren im unglückseligen London.

Es war irrational, überstürzt, und so keinesfalls geplant, aber irgendwie musste ich es einfach tun, denn die Zeit arbeitete in diesem Fall gegen mich. Sienna schaute mich immer noch fragend an, ich nahm entschlossen ihre Hände und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.

„Heirate mich."

In Siennas Gesicht spiegelte sich Überraschung, sie schien wirklich überrumpelt. Ihr Mund stand offen, dann schloss sie ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut, aber schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wirkte dadurch ein wenig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und ich war mir kurz unsicher, ob ich nicht doch zu voreilig gehandelt hatte. Als sie dann doch antwortete war ihre Stimme leise und brüchig und ein bisschen ungläubig.

„Was... was hast du gesagt?"  
„Ich sagte, heirate mich, Sienna." Als ich sah, dass sie immer noch zögerte, fuhr ich einfach fort.

„Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere und ich kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne dich vorstellen. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, deine Freiheit gänzlich zu verlieren, aber gib uns eine Chance, ich weiß wir können das schaffen." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihr vorging, es war schwer, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, aber als sie letztendlich antwortete, wusste ich, dass sie nicht Ja sagen würde und ich spürte einen leichten Stich in meiner Brust.

„Aidan...Ich...ich muss erst darüber nachdenken. Du weißt ich liebe dich, aber ich gebe zu, du hast mich ganz schön damit überrumpelt. Lass mir etwas Zeit, darüber zu schlafen." Es war nicht schön, ihre Worte zu hören, es schmerzte, doch was blieb mir anderes übrig, als ihr ihren Wunsch zu gewähren? Es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein, dass ich schwieg, also lächelte ich sie warm an, hoffte überzeugend genug auszusehen.

„Es ist...okay, denke ich. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, auch wenn ich sie nicht ganz verstehen kann." Sienna war anscheinend immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt, doch ich merkte langsam wie müde ich doch war, der Tag war anstrengender gewesen, als ich dachte, also sprach ich weiter.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, okay? Morgen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus." Endlich erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, war es sehr hell um mich herum und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln. Es schien schon Vormittag zu sein, was sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand bestätigte, ich hatte wohl ziemlich lange geschlafen. Gähnend rollte mich auf den Rücken, streckte mich und wandte den Blick nach rechts, um zu sehen, ob Sienna noch schlief und stutzte, als ich sah, dass die Betthälfte neben mir leer war. Verwundert setzte ich mich im Bett auf. Vielleicht war sie im Bad? Es waren zwar keine Geräusche zu hören, aber das hatte nichts zu heißen.

„Schatz?" Es kam keine Antwort. „Sienna?" Immer noch keine. Meine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und wanderten durch das Zimmer. Es war sehr aufgeräumt, alles lag an seinem vorgegebenen Platz.

Moment, ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer? Wo waren die ganzen Klamotten und Gegenstände, die hier gestern verteilt lagen? Hatte Sienna etwa aufgeräumt? Das tat sie sonst nie, weshalb das alles hier gerade sehr merkwürdig auf mich wirkte. Ich schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett, zog mir dabei noch ein Shirt über, das ich auf dem Bett liegen sah und lief eilig zum Bad. Ich riss die Tür auf, doch Sienna war nicht dort. Stattdessen herrschte gähnende Leere in dem kleinen Raum.

Mir kam der Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich draußen war, doch um sie dort zu suchen, musste ich mir erst etwas anderes anziehen. Als ich jedoch den Kleiderschrank öffnete, stutzte ich. Es waren nur meine eigenen Sachen darin, Siennas fehlten. Hatte sie etwa schon gepackt? Ich beschloss, zuerst dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, bevor ich mich anzog, doch auch nach mehrmaligem Suchen fand ich keinen Koffer. Dann eben auf magische Weise.

Ich wollte nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, der immer griffbereit auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett lag, doch meine Hand griff ins Leere. _Was zum..?! _Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich.  
„_Accio Zauberstab._" Nichts passierte. Ich versuchte es erneut, doch von meinem Zauberstab fehlte weiterhin jede Spur.

Verdammt was war hier los?

Verzweifelt ließ ich mich rücklings aufs Bett fallen, dabei fiel mir ein weißer zusammengefalteter Zettel neben dem Kopfkissen ins Auge, den ich beim Aufstehen übersehen hatte. Ich griff nach ihm und als ich den Text darauf las, weiteten sich meine Augen vor Schreck.

_Es tut mir leid,  
Ich liebe dich._

Ich sprang vom Bett auf, der Zettel segelte durch die Luft, um kurz darauf auf dem Boden zu landen, doch das bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Hastig stürzte ich aus dem Zelt, immer noch nicht richtig angezogen. Als ich draußen ankam, lag das Lager in vollkommener Stille und von Sienna fehlte auch jede Spur. Die Sonne blendete mich grell und unaufhörlich und schien mich zu verspotten, weil ich zu spät kam.

_Verdammt, Sienna, was hast du getan?_

So, nun habt ihr einen Einblick in Aidans Sicht der Dinge bekommen. Mit diesem Kapitel ist die Handlung in Ägypten auch schon so gut wie abgeschlossen, weiter gehts dann mit Sienna in London.  
Lob und Kritik sind wie immer erwünscht. (:


End file.
